


余温

by bushizhigeng



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushizhigeng/pseuds/bushizhigeng
Relationships: 裴序/沈渝修
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

然而刚一走到床边，沈渝修立刻就察觉不对，大床一角蜷缩着一个人，似乎正在发抖，隐隐发出少许挣扎般的痛苦喘息。  
他惊了一下，刚想凑过去仔细看看，冷不防被那个缩成一团的人猛地一拉，转眼便被对方压倒在床上，男人强有力的臂膀和腿挟制着他的动作，像是短时间内暴起全身力量，拧得沈渝修的手腕一阵剧痛。  
突如其来的痛楚逼得沈渝修脑子立刻清醒了，他醒过神，借着不大明亮的床边地灯的光端详两秒，微微睁大眼睛，“裴序？！”

裴序一双眼睛血红，整张脸热烫得厉害，呼吸粗重，连话都说得不那么清晰了，“我他妈……就知道是你……”  
他喷薄的呼吸打到沈渝修脸上，如同点火一般迅速点着了沈渝修心里那丛欲望。面前肤色冷白的脸上全是情欲带来的红潮，偏偏还做出一副咬牙切齿的冷峻模样，极致的反差实在是很难不勾起男人的征服欲。  
沈渝修心下放松，原本绷紧的身体也不挣扎了，任由他按着自己的手腕道，“怎么是你？”  
他不提还好，一提裴序更是发狠地按着他的手腕，“少他妈装了。”

这话一出，沈渝修就意识到大概是怎么回事了，八成是谢骏用什么坑蒙拐骗的招数把人弄到这儿来的。就是这方法……沈渝修感觉到裴序越来越难以自抑的低喘，脑子里认为给人下药太过下作，心里却又有说不出的兴奋。

他刚洗过澡，周身一股很淡的清新香氛的气味，和一点酒味混合到一起，像又给裴序喂了一剂催情药一般。裴序理智痛恨眼前人不择手段，身体却不受控制地磨蹭着，沈渝修那件浴袍只是松松散散裹在身上，根本经不起几下动作，很快腰带一松，身体半裸出来。  
裴序的衣服没脱，摩擦时，有些粗糙的工装裤布料擦过沈渝修大腿内测细嫩的皮肤，弄得沈渝修不大舒服。可同时他又真切地感受到那根顶着自己的性器已经涨大勃起，不禁暧昧一笑，“硬了？”  
裴序通红的双眼死死盯着他，一言不发。  
反正药也下了，能享受白不享受。沈渝修心一横，就着那个姿势挺起腰，凑上去轻轻含吮了一下那张嘴唇，“很难受？”  
他见裴序不说话，只是呼吸更重，胸口剧烈起伏，笑得更得意了一点。男人本质是下半身动物，沈渝修不信都这样了裴序还有意志力反抗。  
裴序的牙关打颤，仿佛在极力克制，但被沈渝修几个吻一撩拨，手上的力道不由自主地放松了一瞬。沈渝修瞄准时机，右手搭上他的腰，几下就拨开他的裤子拉链，碰到了那个硬烫的物什。

裴序全身都在发热，显得沈渝修抚弄着他性器的细长手指微有些凉，来不及多加思考，那只手已经开始轻轻上下撸动，颇具技巧性地刮蹭着湿乎乎的顶端。  
沈渝修用另一只手勾着他的脖颈接吻，清晰地感知到肩颈那块薄薄的肌肉绷得死紧，含糊道，“这么硬还冷着脸？”  
他稍一用力，一把将人推倒，浴袍大敞地骑到裴序身上，俯下身继续玩着那根怒涨的深色性器，笑眯眯道，“忍不住了吧。”  
裴序再想反驳，身体的反应总是撒不了谎。他喘着粗气，想要抬手推开身上的人，牵动扣在腕上的那只皮质手铐的锁链，发出几声叮当碰撞的声响。

灯光太暗，沈渝修都折腾半天了，这才留意到他一只手被铐在床边。那种手铐纯粹是情趣，两端还有段不长不短的锁链方便人动作。  
估计是怕人跑了。  
这事儿让谢骏办的，沈渝修在心里骂了一句。但仔细看着身下脱身不得的人，他又觉得其实也不错，要不是这么着，以裴序的身手，这会儿说不定早踢开他了。

裴序明显被情欲烧昏了头，沈渝修一停下动作，他反倒轻轻动了动腰，像是苦于性器得不到纾解。  
沈渝修注意到他的细小变化，噙着笑贴在他脸上吻了吻，“还装？想爽就直接说。”说罢，他不等裴序回应就低下头，退开少许，一口含住小半根性器吞吐起来。  
这一下刺激让裴序几乎半个身体都弹了起来，没被铐住的手情不自禁地抓着沈渝修的头发，挺身将性器往人嘴里送，逼得他吞得更深一些。  
沈渝修很少给人做这种事，有点抹不开面，被噎得眼角泛泪时往上瞟了一眼裴序的反应。男人居高临下地看着他，那双漆黑的眼眸里全是燃烧的情欲，咬牙切齿地按着他的头，要他更卖力一点。  
沈渝修给他口了片刻，只觉实在是自讨苦吃。不知是不是药物作用，裴序那根东西勃起得粗度和硬度都十分惊人，根本没什么发泄出来的可能。他被顶得难受，吐出性器，边扯着人的衣服边说，“爽够了？该我了吧。”

床头柜上摆着早准备好的润滑，沈渝修抬起身体，取了一支，手顺着人漂亮结实的腰线慢慢往下滑，正准备去碰后面那处，却被力道奇大的裴序一把捉住手腕，厉声道，“你想上我？”  
沈渝修料到他不肯，晃了晃那根锁住人的链子，轻佻道，“怎么？你这样还能干什么？”他左手搭上裴序的肩胛，将裴序重新按倒，吹着气音道，“再说你对操男人屁股不是没兴趣吗。”

裴序又气又压不住欲望，望见这人下巴上还沾着点来路不明的液体，眼角的泪痕都没褪去，绷了一整晚的弦啪的一下断了，理智烧得干干净净。  
他冷冷瞥了沈渝修一眼，被铐住的左手虚晃一把，动作极其迅猛地将那截链子绕到沈渝修的脖子上，随之翻身，左手猛掐住那只精巧的下巴，硬如烙铁的性器顶着人身后那处，嗓音低哑地怒声道，“我他妈让你看看谁干谁。”

短短一瞬，两人就换了一个位置。沈渝修只一抬头那条没多少富余的银色细链就勒得人不得不低下头，全无挣扎可能。  
沈渝修愣了一秒，顿时反应过来，脾气也上来了，“裴序，你他妈放开我！”  
这个姿势他根本看不见裴序的脸，不知道赤裸光洁的脊背在昏暗中扭动另有一番诱惑。口交没发泄尽兴的男人忍无可忍，眼底一片漆黑，单手拿起润滑剂就往他的屁股上倒。  
“我操！”那些冰凉粘腻的液体一倒上沈渝修的后穴，他就拼命地踢了几下腿，大骂道，“你他妈不想活了！老子还没被男人上过！你敢干就等着死吧！”  
裴序左手反手一扯，勒得沈渝修不得不挺起上半身，贴在他耳边逼问道，“怎么？只有你强迫我的份儿？没我强迫你的份儿？！”  
沈渝修感觉到有两根手指正在身后动作，心里一阵后悔，低吼道，“那他妈是我强迫你吗？！又不是我让人把你绑过来……操！裴序，把你的手拿出去！”  
裴序对他的骂声充耳不闻，随便扩张几下，毫无耐性地换上自己粗硬的性器，对着那个湿润的地方就是一插。  
“操——”那一下干得沈渝修疼极了，全身的肌肉都紧缩起来，他头皮发麻，一口咬上靠近自己的那只左手，断断续续道，“裴序……我操你妈……”  
裴序性器被紧窄的通道夹得舒爽万分，脸上仍然阴沉，手被沈渝修咬得见血也没一点停下来的意思。  
他身下缓慢进出，嘴里粗喘道，“下次绑人，沈先生千万记住——不想被操就多下点安眠药。”

这一晚的时间漫长无比，沈渝修被压着折腾了大半夜，最后什么都骂不出来了，只能发出夹杂着几丝痛苦和愉悦的呻吟。  
裴序换着法儿的折腾他，后背位弄射了两次还不满意，正面把人抵在床头又操了一回。  
那药的药劲不知多久才过去，昏过去前，沈渝修感觉裴序好不容易放开自己，像是松开桎梏抱了他一下。两人意识不清，滚到一起，不知不觉那根东西就又塞了进来。


	2. 第17章

沈渝修反抗的力气并不大，裴序毫无障碍地又紧了紧手臂，眼睛乌沉沉的，似笑非笑地看着他，好像在嘲笑他对即将发生的事心知肚明，“大半夜叫我来这儿不是让我陪你睡觉？”

他的动作逼得沈渝修的腰胯重新贴了上去。这一贴沈渝修就感觉到有些不对，隔了一层衣料的那块地方明显已经半硬发烫，而他自己——确实也看不出有什么坚定的推拒立场，一只手还十分暧昧地搭在离性器仅仅几公分的金属扣上。  
……沈渝修承认，他是对裴序心怀不轨，但那当然不可能是自己送上去给人睡的心怀不轨。

“裴序，你再敢来硬的……”  
突然袭来的吻将他这句怒骂的尾音全数吞了下去。沈渝修眼前一暗，感觉额前似有似无地擦过几缕发质偏软头发，而扣在腰际的那只胳膊越发用力，另一只手顺着本就不太严实地浴袍，轻松握住了身下那处半软的东西。

裴序的手上有层很薄的茧，即便隔着沈渝修紧贴皮肤的子弹内裤仍然有不少存在感。被他颇具技巧地勾弄几下，性器便不受沈渝修控制地勃起了。  
所幸沈渝修脑子还算清醒，不肯吃亏地反咬人一口，手上动作飞快地解开裴序的裤子，抓着那根内裤快包不住的东西，狠狠威胁道，“你他妈上过一回也够了吧？怎么算都轮到我了！”

他咬时没轻没重，裴序舌尖尝到了下唇泛起的血腥味，好像全不在意，表情冷静，甚至还把已经完全勃起的性器往人手里送了送。  
沈渝修有点分不清到底是谁在玩儿谁。裴序一直没动手拉开他最后那点衣服，似乎乐于这样折磨那根肉茎，前端泌出的液体渐渐弄湿了一小片布料，沈渝修轻喘一声，腰上发软，不得不半躬起背，挣扎着抬脚踢了男人一下。  
然而裴序像是早有准备，轻松躲过那一脚，扣在他后腰的手顺势一抽，将那条深蓝色睡袍系带扯散了拉出来，捉着沈渝修的手腕利落地绑了两圈。

沈渝修愣了几秒，压根没想到裴序这么能就地取材，不由得骂他，“操，你这是什么变态癖好，这次又没人强迫你，赶紧放开！”  
睡袍没了系带，随便扭动两下就是一片大敞。裴序没费多少力气，将人丢到沙发上，沉默着覆上去，撑开他的腿，找出润滑，边往那个紧窄得要命的穴口里涂了几下，边在自己的怒胀的性器上倒了些许。  
沈渝修一看他这个架势，被挑起情欲的身体激得更粉，脸烧得要滴血，不住地朝后缩，“滚……你是不是男人，有本事别来硬的……”  
裴序丢开润滑，扶着性器缓缓朝里顶，等到粗硬的肉棒塞进去大半，才扯开沈渝修背后紧缚的系带，听着人夹杂着痛苦和欢愉的呻吟叫骂，声线喑哑地说，“这就是我陪人睡觉的方式。”  
他耸动着强劲的腰，深深操了两下，腾出手捏着沈渝修的下颌静静道，“你要是不喜欢，下次就别找我。”

他动作粗鲁，前戏做得不充分，后穴还没完全放松，就被人粗暴地撞进来。猛然冒起的胀疼令沈渝修浑身一抖，眼底迅速积蓄起少量应激性眼泪。  
一个亏吃两回，沈渝修连骂人的精神都没了。他的双手解开束缚也全无反抗余裕，只能去推掐着他的腰的手臂，有气无力道，“你他妈今天也吃药了？！轻、轻点……”  
他刚说完就觉得身上的男人仿佛很轻地笑了笑，同时那根热烫的性器在他体内发狠捣了两下。  
沈渝修眉头一皱，呻吟变得更加破碎，掺了一丝他自己没发觉的绵软。随着几声哭叫，身体逐渐放松下来，令身后的巨物抽插得更加容易。  
进出几十下，快感就慢慢泛上来了。事到如今，沈渝修懒得硬撑面子，单手勾着人的脖颈，压低声音道，“再深一点儿。”  
裴序脸上也有一层薄红，那双沾了点情欲的眼睛闻言看看他，嘴唇离得那么近却也没主动亲吻，只是握着他的胯骨又干了几下，气定神闲地问，“怎么深？”  
沈渝修叫了一声，抽气的气音像带着钩子似的勾着裴序丧失理智。他好像终于无法再自持，把人翻了个身，从背后压着他，几乎要把整根粗大的东西顶进那个穴口，边掰着他大张的腿操干边说，“叫成这样还想上别人？”  
沈渝修说不清那种急欲呻吟的麻痒感，肩都在发抖，张嘴想辩解，裴序却很难耐地逼着他转过头接吻。  
姿势僵硬，可吻还称得上甜蜜湿润，顷刻抽干了沈渝修的氧气，缺氧令他很快把要争论什么都忘了，只记得发出断断续续的、绵长的呻吟。


	3. 第35章

沈渝修刚想和他计较计较皮球怎么又踢回自己这边，却感觉裴序有点凉的指尖伸进他的衣服里，扯开他的衬衫，摸着腰后那两个浅浅的腰窝。

他觉得裴序这个德行真是够呛，面子里子一样不落，哪儿的便宜都要占全了。

走个神的功夫，裴序已经开始顺着他锁骨的线条咬吻，带出一片细碎湿润的痕迹。沈渝修看不清身下，只觉裤子都被人脱了，低低骂道，“这台车里没放润滑。”

说罢，一个有些热烫的东西就碰着他光裸的腿，很有存在感地顶在他大腿内侧，提醒他现在说这话是有点晚了。

裴序抓住他的手，按到车内的扶手箱上，示意他自己找找，同时又没多少耐心地伸手逼人舔湿两根手指，费力地去弄着沈渝修身后的那处穴口。

那根完全勃起的东西硬度和尺寸都很可观，沈渝修被磨蹭得也来了感觉，认命地去翻扶手箱，嘟囔道，“操，硬得比嘴还厉害。”

他好不容易摸黑翻出一个避孕套，往人脸上一扔，“赶紧戴，不然就回家干。”

裴序空闲的那只手拨了两下他的性器，嘲弄似的贴着他的耳廓说，“你忍得到回去？”

他没戴那只避孕套，飞快地撕开包装勾出里面不多的润滑液体涂抹在刚被手指抽插得有些发软的穴口，随后猛地一耸腰，整根性器就那么强行闯了进去。

这一下折腾得沈渝修全身肌肉一紧，张嘴就往裴序T恤领口处坦露的皮肤上咬。那根粗大的东西根本不等他适应，就激烈地抽送起来，沈渝修疼得越是收缩，埋在他身体里的性器就越兴奋地挺动操干。

裴序掐着那把薄韧的腰，不多时又变成来回摸着他的小腹和胯骨，每往沈渝修的身体里狠狠一撞，手就跟着用力按小腹某块位置的皮肤，听他几乎难以忍受的呻吟和叫骂。

“你这样能结婚吗。”话是陈述语气，裴序用着完全不符合他身下凶猛进犯动作的平淡语调，慢条斯理地含着他的耳垂说，“比女人还会叫。”

狗嘴里吐不出象牙，沈渝修想骂他嘴硬还抓着不肯翻篇。可空间太小，怎么也拉不开距离，在一方狭小的、全是粗重呼吸声的世界中，他只能用额头抵着裴序的肩，叫他动作放轻点。

裴序捏着他的臀，逼他配合自己操干的动作起落身体，又拿话堵他道，“上次你说喜欢。”

沈渝修让他噎得没话说了，大张着腿，不再忍耐呻吟，好像完全丢弃了跟一个男人在有人来往的地方车震的羞耻心。

那些呻吟里渐渐夹杂着几分哭音和痛楚，沈渝修大腿酸胀，没力气再迎合，裴序这才像打算放过他，刚摁着软得像泥的手操弄几下，车厢里又突兀地响起一阵电话铃声。他瞟了一眼，从那条扔在驾驶座的裤子里找出来，晃到沈渝修面前，“接吗？”

沈渝修确信他是故意的，因为来电显示就一个“家”字。

“你他妈给我挂了。”沈渝修瞪着发红的眼睛，挣脱他的手要去抢那只手机。

裴序没给他机会，眼疾手快地划开，紧接着腰腹用力向上一顶，哑声道，“让他们下次给你介绍准点。”

下一秒，沈渝修高潮时没藏住的一点哭叫和佣人问候的声音一齐混杂在车厢里，裴序这才善心大发，唰地挂断扔到一边，硬摁着人的后背闷头抽插十几下，也跟着射了出来。


End file.
